Avión Smash
by NintenNessLucas
Summary: ¿Cómo se van de vuelta a la Mansión los smashers después de las vacaciones? Un avión no siempre es seguro. Desde turbulencias hasta intrusos.
1. ¡Se acabaron las vacaciones!

Avión Smash

_Fin de vacaciones._

-¡LAS VACACIONES TERMINARON PERESOSOS, ES HORA DE IR A LA MANSIÓN SMASH!- les gritaba Master Hand a todos los smashers que estaban en la playa.

-¡No! ¡Un día más por favor!- le gritaron los smashers.

-¡NO, HE DICHO QUE YA TERMINARON, Y MAÑANA PARTIMOS EN LA NOCHE!- les dijo su jefe.

Ya más tarde, los smashers se fueron a descansar a la sala y se pusieron a platicar sobre el fin de vacaciones:

-Justo cuando iba a entrar a esa cueva oscura...- dijo Lucas tratando de parecer valiente.

-No es cierto... tú dijiste ayer "Yo nunca entraré a esta cueva" y...- dijo Ness y vió a Lucas haciéndole una seña de "ya sé, es mi plan" y después volteó rápidamente.-Oh... ya entendí.-

-¡Tengo hambre!- dijo Kirby.

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos a jugar pelota en la playa.- dijeron los niños y salieron.

-Yo iré a vigilarlos.- dijo Peach y también salió junto a los niños.

-¡Tengo más hambre ahora!- dijo Kirby

-Recuerdo que a Luigi lo pinchó un cangrejo y se desmayó del susto. ¡Jajajaja!- dijo Mario causando la risa de algunos.

-¡Te dije que no lo mencionaras!- le dijo Luigi un poco avergonzado.

-¡Quiero comer algo ahora!-dijo de nuevo Kirby.

-UGGUGH.- fué el sonido del estómago de Kirby.

-Iré por mis Pikmin que están tomando el sol.- dijo Olimar y se fué al patio trasero.

-¡TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE!- gritó Kirby otra vez.

-¡ENTONCES ESPERA A QUE ESTÉ LISTA LA...!- dijeron todo los que estaban ahí siendo interrumpidos.

-La cena está servida.- dijeron Pikachu, Yoshi y Lucario los cuales estaban en la cocina haciendo la cena.

-¡CENA!- dijeron todos terminando su frase.

-Son cangrejos a la Pokemón, ostiones a la plancha y...- les dijeron los Pokemón abriendo la casuela gigante.- ¡Guisado Marítimo!- dijeron enseñando la casuela con algo parecido a una sopa de la que salían burbujas y tentáculos de algo.

-¿En serio eso es lo que vamos a comer?- dijo Bowser algo asqueado.

-Sí. No sé por qué te asquea esto. Kirby y Luigi se la están comiendo como si fuera lo más delicioso de sus vidas.- dijo Lucario señalándolos y todos veían cómo comían como animales.

-¡Queremos más!- dijeron ellos dos al terminarse el guisado en menos de 1 minuto.

Todos los miraron raros y perplejos.

-Yo prefiero un cangrejo grande.- dijo Mario tomando el más grande y tratando de partirlo. Pero sintió una mano.

-¡Oye Mario! El cangrejo grande es mío.- dijo Sonic jalándolo.

-No, ¡es mío!- dijo Fox haciendo lo mismo que Sonic.

-¡ES MÍO!- gritaron otros más.

Mientras, R.O.B, Samus, Wolf, Snake y Pit se peleaban por los ostiones.


	2. Preparándose para el viaje

Avión Smash

_Preparándose para el viaje._

-¿En qué nos iremos Mario? ¿Autobús, tren o barco?- preguntaba y preguntaba Luigi.

-¡CALLATE, ME LO HAS PREGUNTADO 25 VECES DESDE QUE CENAMOS! Master Hand no me ha dicho aún.- le gritó Mario. No era tan fácil tener un hermano miedoso y raro.

-Entonces empacaré.- dijo Luigi y entró a la habitación de Mario y de él.

Mario pensando que lo podía dejar sólo un momento, se equivocó 3 segundos después.

¡BANG!

-¿¡Qué te pasó Luigi?- preguntó Mario viendo a su hermano tirado y manchado de hollín.

-Sólo te diré... nunca aplastes un Bob-Omb en tu maleta.- y dicho esto Luigi se desmayo dejando un Mario llevando a un Luigi a la enfermería.

-¡NESS, ESTOY CIEGO Y NO VEO NADA, AYU...!- gritó en un instante Lucas causando el grito de alguien (tal vez Peach) y Ness lo interrumpió prendiendo la luz el cuarto.

-DA.- dijo Lucas completando la frase.

-Lucas, amigo, a veces me divierte que seas un miedoso compulsivo y me gusta ayudarte.- le dijo Ness algo serio.

-Que bueno...-

-¡Y a veces no! Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a empacar.- terminó Ness.

-Vamos, ¿no sabes en qué viajaremos?- preguntó Lucas.

-No me ha dicho Master Hand. Ahora, ¿podrías quitar tu foto de Nana y tú de mi maleta?- le preguntó Ness causándose una risa.

-¡Dame eso! ¡No toques las cosas de otros, especialmente si es una foto fría!- Le dijo Lucas un poco sonrojado.

-Okay, iré con Toon Link a jugar.- dijo Ness y se fué dejando a su miedoso amigo viendo la foto.

-¡Master Hand fué muy duro! Si tan sólo dejara salir su lado amable...- decía muy cariñosa como siempre Peach (aunque a veces eso era muy molesto).

-Peach, tú, yo y todos saben que Master Hand sólo tiene alma de jefe de edificio. ¿Te pasó por la cabeza que él tiene un poco de amabilidad?- le contestó Samus muy sarcástica por el comportamiento y las ideas de Peach.

-Bien, tenemos que empacar. Será un viaje largo, Master Hand no me ha dicho en qué nos iremos, pero la Mansión Smash está muy lejos. Pero, como yo ya empaqué, las dejo. Voy a ver a Link. ¡Ya no peleen!- les dijo Zelda y se fué más tranquila de cuando estaba ahí.

-Bien, quedamos solas tú y yo, Sami. Ahora...- dijo Peach con algo parecido a una sonrisa un poco macabra. (Con su aspecto tan calmado era muy difícil que se viera macabra, ¿no?)

"_1 Minuto después"_

-¡QUÉ ME INPORTA CUAL VESTIDO TE PONDRÁS! ¡Decide por ti misma!- gritó Samus ya hasta tratando de tirar la puerta. (Lástima que no tenía su traje o una Bola Smash)

-Pero quiero saber si crees que le gustaría a Mario. Además, ¿qué pasaría si me vieran muy exagerada todos? Ahora, ¿qué tal este?- dijo Peach sacando otro, pero de repente...

-¡NESS, ESTOY CIEGO Y NO VEO NADA!- fué lo que se oyó del grito de Lucas.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Monstruo! ¡AUXILIO!- gritó Peach asustada y salió corriendo.

Bien, aquí termina el 2° capítulo. ¿En qué se irán los smashers? ¿Lucas esconderá la foto? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: Avión Smash, El despegue.


	3. El despegue

Avión Smash

_El despegue_

A la mañana siguiente, los smashers (todos medio dormidos porque Master Hand y Snake los despertaron a las 7 de la madrugada) hacían los últimos arreglos a sus maletas.

-Champiñones, listos. Judías, listas. Frituras de Champiñón y Refresco Jiji para mí, Kirby y Pikachu, listos. Botiquín de primeros auxilios y vendas en caso de quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, listos. Y mi osito de peluche, listo.- dijo Luigi organizando su maleta en forma de Flor de Hielo.

-Lucas, ¿por qué no vienes a probar este Guisado Marítimo? Si no lo hueles no se siente tan repugnante. Además, Nana lo mejoró.- le dijo Ness a Lucas e inmediatamente fué a la cocina.

-Aquí tienes Yoshi, te gustará ese sándwich de Frudías.- le dijo Peach a su amigo Yoshi y volteando a otro lado. -¡Kirby, no te comas nuestra comida!-

-¡Hey, Pikachu! Encontré unos cacahuates maduros esta vez. Sólo necesito mi licuadora y en el camino haremos unos mazapanes para nosotros solos y Kirby.- le dijo Diddy Kong a cierta rata eléctrica.

-Diddy, primero debe tener electricidad en lo que nos vamos a ir... Oye, ¿en qué nos iremos?- dijo Kirby y en ese momento entró cierto héroe de Toads y tumbó la puerta de la fuerza.

-¡Nos iremos en avión!- gritó emocionado Mario y de él le siguieron todos sin pensar en lo que vendría después.

-¿Pero tendrá electricidad?- preguntó Diddy.

-Con Pikachu bastará en el caso de que no haya electricidad, y Pichu es un refuerzo. Además, ¿por qué tanta urgencia por electricidad?- dijo R.O.B y después todos miraron fijamente a Kirby, Pikachu y Diddy.

-Eh... por nada... adiós.- dijo Diddy y salió corriendo con los antes mencionados.

-Bien, Master Hand dijo que tardaremos no más de 4 días. ¿No olvidaban que la Mansión está al otro lado del mundo, o... sí lo hicieron?- dijo Mario y ahora él los miraba fijamente a todos esta vez.

-Eh... ¡Olvídalo! ¿Cuándo parte el avión?- le preguntó Ness.

-En 1 hora. Así que... ¡prepárense!- dijo Mario y todos se pusieron a terminar.

-Bien, yo ya terminé. ¿Salimos un poco, Mario?- dijo Peach y ella y Mario salieron afuera junto a R.O.B y Meta Knight.

Y 1 hora después, todos se dirigieron al bosque donde está el aeropuerto.

-Bien, todos dejen su equipaje en la banda transportadora y pasen a sus asientos.- dijo Master Hand a todos y les señaló una cinta que llevaba a la capota del avión.

-Ok, ¿cuándo despegamos?- preguntó Mario.

-En unos 10 minutos. Así que dejen sus maletas y entren.- dijo Master Hand y todos los smashers se pusieron en acción como si se tratara de una batalla.

9 minutos después, Master Hand les dio un aviso:

-Atención a todos, prepárense para despegar. Y se le pide a Kirby que salga por un momento... ¡AHORA!- les dijo Master Hand y después Crazy Hand sacó a Kirby afuera.

"_Afuera del avión"_

-¿Por qué las molestias, Master Hand?- le preguntó Kirby.

-Verás, Kirby, te pido que por favor no lleves tu cazuela para tu Smash Final en el equipaje y la guardes en la bola Smash.- le dijo Master Hand con lo que trató de ser la mayor amabilidad posible.

-Ok, sólo la puse ahí para esconder el pastel de Crazy Hand.- respondió Kirby.

-¡¿QUÉ?-dijo Crazy Hand.

-Nada... y adiós.- dijo Kirby y entró en el avión más rápido que ni Sonic en su Smash Final.

_Continuará..._

Bien, termina el 3° capítulo. ¿Qué pasará en el avión? ¿Tardarán lo dicho? ¿Kiby se comerá el pastel? Descúbranlo en: Avión Smash: Turbulencias.


	4. Turbulencias

Avión Smash

_Turbulencias_

El interior del avión era increíble para los smashers. Para empezar el avión era enorme. Tenía un cuarto para cada uno de los smashers. Los asientos normales eran una sala de estar, tenía una cocina, 5 baños de cada género y uno para emergencias, un salón de videojuegos, una estancia de Pokémons, un lugar de meditación, una mini alberca con un jacuzzi y una cafetería.

-¿En serio este es el avión?- preguntó Zelda asombrada.

-Sí. Así que es mejor que escojan cuarto ahora.- dijo Master Hand y en un momento todos habían escogido uno.- Oops, demasiado tarde, Zelda. Tendrás que usar el que queda.-

Zelda tuvo que usar el cuarto que sobraba. Para sorpresa de ella no era tan malo. Tenía una cama grande, un televisor de plasma, un ropero, un Nintendo 3DS de regalo (cosa que hizo gritar a Link, Pit y Ike de la emoción), una computadora y un refri lleno de fruta (comida Pokemón en el caso de Jigglypuff y Pokémon Trainer).

-Creo que Master Hand esta vez se lució.- dijo la princesa y se recostó cansada.

"_Mientras tanto en la sala de videojuegos"_

-Ni creas que vas a conseguir esas monedas, Pit. ¡Yo soy el amo de las monedas!- gritó Mario mientras golpeaba a Pit con una estrella en New Super Mario Bros. La verdad, sí que era bueno. Así iba el marcador:

Mario: 30 monedas

Pit: 7 monedas

Ike: 14 monedas

Link: 10 monedas

El tiempo marcaba 10 segundos, el ángel creyó que no había esperanza, pero apareció la moneda Estrella, la cuál valía 30 monedas. Con la flor de fuego, empezó a abrirse camino, pero justo cuando saboreaba la victoria, llegaron Link e Ike que lo golpearon también con una bola de fuego, y el marcador quedó así:

Mario: 51 monedas

Pit: 2 monedas

Ike: 10 monedas

Link: 19 monedas.

-¡Sí! Te lo dije, ¡gané! Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, angelito. ¡Soy el mejor!- dijo Mario y se fué feliz.

"_10 minutos después"_

-Atención, pasajeros. Estamos a punto de despegar. Por favor no...- dijo Master Hand y se oyó un golpe de Kirby sobre el piso.-... se paren. Olvídenlo. Estamos a punto de despegar.-

El avión empezó a elevarse poco a poco.

-Por favor, sentiremos unas pequeñas turbulencias, no se preocupen.- dijo la mano maestra y se sintió un pequeño temblor.

-Bueno, menos mal que sólo es este pequeño temblor.- dijo Link.

En ese momento el temblor se hizo más fuerte, y las turbulencias se hicieron más molestas. El equipaje empezó temblar, hasta la sopa casera de Lucas cayó sobre Luigi.

-¡Llueve sopa de pollo y almendras! ¡Es el Apocalipsis! ¡Ayuda!- dijo el fontanero verde corriendo en círculos.

-Luigi, cálmate. Ve a la habitación de pánico y toma un oso de peluche.- dijo Master Hand por el altavoz.

La habitación de pánico había sido construida para uso de Lucas y Luigi en caso de aparición de insectos, estornudos o cualquier otra cosa.

-Bien, en este momento aparecerá un borrador de memoria para aquellos que quieran olvidar este... bueno, ya saben.- dijo Master Hand.

-Menos mal que me traje mis ingredientes de cocina.- dijo Kirby con un maletín del tamaño de Ness y Lucas juntos.- No pregunten cómo lo conseguí.-

-Atención smashers, las turbulencias terminaron.- dijo Master Hand, pero después se sintió otro temblor.- O al menos eso creíamos.-

-¡Por favor! Me está temblando hasta el estómago.- dijo Diddy Kong.

-Diddy, es porque tienes hambre.- le dijo R.O.B.

-Oh... jejeje, cierto. ¡Pikachu, Kirby! Es hora de usar la comedora.- gritó el simio.

-¿Comedora? No entiendo.- dijo Kirby.

-No seas tonto, se refiere a que vamos a usar la li... cua... dora.- dijo Toon Link y Diddy Kong lo miró muy enojado.- Oh... jejeje. Eh... no pasa nada, sólo es algo que... ¡Vámonos!- dijo el héroe de los vientos y junto al simio, Kirby y Pikachu salieron corriendo a la cocina.

-Eso fué raro.- dijo Marth estupefacto.

Las turbulencias continuaron por 2 horas más. De "música de fondo" se oía el tintineo de los tornillos de R.O.B.

-¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO MÁS VAN A SEGUIR ESTAS TONTAS TURBULENCIAS?- gritó el héroe del tiempo.

-No lo sé, pero si seguimos así, Mr. Game And Watch sonará terminará sonando como un taladro.- dijo Kirby señalando a éste último.

De pronto, llegó una turbulencia que se sentía como un temblor de 6 grados Richter.

-¡Les pedimos a todos ustedes que no se suelten de sus asientos!- dijo Master Hand.

-¡Agarrados o no agarrados nos está temblando todo el cuerpo!- dijo Mario sosteniéndose de su asiento.

Y el fontanero tenía razón. Después de la turbulencia todos quedaron así: Luigi y Lucas en el suelo chupándose el dedo, Mario todo cubierto por lo que quedó de la sopa del psíquico novato, Peach sostenida del techo, Lucario y Mewtwo increíblemente no se habían movido de su lugar para nada, Ness con su maleta de sombrero, Pit y Ike habían atravesado la máquina arcade con su cabeza del susto, Link, Young Link y Toon Link aferrados de sus espadas encajadas en el suelo (tipo Master Sword), Zelda y Samus aferradas a sus asientos, Diddy Kong con la licuadora en la cabeza, Pikachu y Kirby cubiertos de cacahuates molidos (muy ricos, por cierto), Falco, Fox y Wolf estaban implorando porque sus Landmasters cobraran vida y los sacaran de ahí, Yoshi, Olimar y Pokemón Trainer estaban simplemente serios pero asustados, Jigglypuff y Pichu asombrosamente estaban dormidos con sus estómagos de fuera, Meta Knight estaba sin máscara, Marth con la máscara de Meta Knight en la cara, Roy con el cabello todo chamuscado, Mr. Game And Watch estaba vibrando como un celular, Snake y Sonic habían roto una ventana del avión con su cabeza, Wario y Ganondorf de cabeza, Capitán Falcon con una caja de comida en la cabeza y Dr. Mario iba a tener que hacerse una cita para él mismo.

-Bien... creo que no nos va a ir nada bien.- dijo Master Hand.

_Continuará..._

Bien, aquí termina el 4° cap. Ya empezaron los problemas... ¡Los smashers sufrirán mucho! Continúen leyendo esto en: Avión Smash: ¡Se fué la luz!

¡Ninten fuera!


End file.
